Talk:Moghancements
Might the Furniture By Elemental Affinity section be more useful if its sorted by element then element strength rather then by furniture name? --Hanyoko 11:14, 16 March 2007 (EDT) Go for it, if the community doesn't like the change, it can always be put back. It probably would look neater, since Element Strength is the next column over. --Chrisjander 12:48, 16 March 2007 (EDT) Multiple furniture with same element and moghancement When it comes to the strongest element of furniture, if you have several furniture with the same Moghancement, do they cumulate in determining if that one activates? Or is it strictly the one with the highest strength value (regardless of the number of same moghancement with that element)? - Melios 23:55, 1 July 2007 (CDT) From my understanding, it's the dominant element, and then the dominant furniture within that element. Example: Gilt Tapestry (9 Earth - Clothcraft) Maple Table (8 Earth - Gardening) Arcane Flowerpot (4 Earth - Gardening) Star Globe (10 Dark - Region) Manaquin (7 Light - Light) Acolyte's Grief (4 - Desynthesis) The Dominant element is Earth (9+8+4 = 21 Earth, vs the 10+4 =14 Dark, and 7 Light). So you then go to the dominant furniture (Gilt Tapestry, +9 Earth), which gives the clothcraft enhancement. This is despite the fact that: 1) The combinend 'gardening' furniture gives more energy than the 'clothcraft' furniture piece. The only thing that's stacking is the earth energy, not the effects of the furniture. The Tapestry's energy is more than the others, as individual pieces of furniture, and so it's effect is the Moghancement. 2) The Star Globe has more elemental strength than the Tapestry. Even though the Glove (+10) has more enegery than the Tapestry (+9), because the Tapestry's element (Earth at 21) outweighs the Globe's overall element (Dark at 14), it's individual effect is negated. Same with the Manaquin (at 7 Light, which is negated really, but I wanted to list another furniture piece for effect). 3) If you took out the Maple Table (Earth at 13), than the Region effect of the Star Globe (Dark at 14) would take effect, no matter how many Acolyte's Grief's you have (10 Griefs x 4 = 40), because the Star Globe is still 10+, which is more than any individual Grief (+4). ... I think I beat that horse dead, but I wanted to make sure it was expressly laid out. Because it is a bit confusing, if someone can confirm my logic, I'd appreciate it. =) I know this information would really help out the crafter's trying to keep and max out the effect of their +1 Furniture pieces. Also, if you had overwhelming elemental energy, do you think the +skill effect of the furniture would be enhanced? Thoughts? Evidence? Whathaveyou? --SongOfChaos 21:53, 21 November 2007 (UTC) You can only have 4 Wall mounted furniture in your house, to my knowledge, so you couldn't have 10 Acolyte's Grief. -- 22:01, 21 November 2007 (UTC) I didn't know that. But my number logic is correct, right? I think a more elaborate example would be helpful in the article. Probably not as grandiose as mine, but comparing different moghancements and different elements as well.--SongOfChaos 15:10, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Your basic theory is correct, I've already changed the main article to reflect this. -- 18:08, 22 November 2007 (UTC) question: same element, same strength, diff moghancment I have a Bookshelf in my mog. 8 Fire element. Moghancment fire. if I add a Cartonnier which is also 8 fire element, but is moghancment fishing, which moghancment would I get, and would having multiple bookshelf effect this? --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 02:46, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :There can be only one moghancement at a time. :The moghancement is decided in the following order: :# Highest elemental strength :#* Equal strength of several elements results in NO moghancement :# Highest elemental strength on furniture :#* The furniture giving the largest boost to elemental strength will dominate. :#* When 2 or more furnitures are equal in strength, the first one placed wins :#* Each furniture must be considered a rival to every other piece of furniture, no matter the name :-- 19:25, 5 February 2008 (UTC) So I can swap which moghancement I get by between those 2 items by placing the one with the moghancemnet that I don't want, after the one I do want is already in layout? --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 12:33, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ":#* When 2 or more furnitures are equal in strength, the first one placed wins" is just not true. I've cleared my Mog House and attempted this with a Snowman Knight/Clockwork Egg combo and separately a Shadow Lord Statue/Ancient Blood combo, each time placing the a different piece first. Either the Snowman Knight or the Shadow Lord Statue *always* wins, despite being the same elemental strength as the one measured against it. All elemental strengths were checked against flower pots to make sure there was no prior error on the wiki. All I can really suggest is that there is a hierarchy of Moghancements, or that Moghancement: Desynthesis is just always inferior... -- User:Haldarn 23:26, 23 January 2010 (GMT) * I noticed that when I have a bookshelf and sandy/imperial flag in my moghouse, I get moghancement: fire. Thus the bookshelf has more than 8 elemental or the flags have less than 9. The value for Cartonnier at 11 may need to be changed as well. --Aclariont 09:44, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :...Do you have both San d'Orian Flag and Imperial Standard in layout? If so, then they're interfering with each other because neither of them can achieve 'dominance' to get you a real Moghancement. --Taeria Saethori 18:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) * I've done some testing on this, and from what I can see it looks like the "dominant" piece of furniture is based on the order they appear in the layout list. For example, when laying out furniture, the Ark Angel EV Statue is higher in the list than Green Bamboo Grass, and lower than both of them are the Shadow Lord Statue and Ark Angel MR Statue, and below all of those is the Blue Bamboo Grass. The statues are all (3 Dark - Dark), and the Bamboo Grasses are (3 Dark - Money). With nothing else in the mog house, if all five are placed, you get Moghancement: Dark. If the Ark Angel EV Statue is removed, you get Moghancement: Money. If only the EV Statue and the two Bamboo Grasses are placed, you get Moghancement: Dark. The order of this list is fixed - manually sorting your Mog Safe doesn't change the order of the Layout list - and there doesn't appear to be any sort of pattern to it. Quinne (talk) 15:09, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :*I agree, it does seem to be based on the order that furniture appears in your layout list. Note that there is apparently no way to control the order of items in this list. Even two identical items can appear in different places in the list. The only way to control it is to get rid of tie items that appear above your desired item. My problem was trying to get Fool's Gold to win over a White 9D Almirah and a Jeunoan Flag. All were strength 9, but the flag was last in the list, so I got to keep it. --Elwynn (talk) 23:32, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Removing furniture list from "List of Moghancements" section I'm removing the furniture in the "List of Moghancements" and leaving the linked Moghancement: (Effect) pages responsible for the lists of specific furniture. The current setup is redundant with two lists that must both be updated separately, and the main Moghancement page often has less or different furniture than the linked Moghancement: (Effect) pages. The focus of this section is on the moghancements, after all, not the furniture, and the current massive list adds unnecessary clutter and a greater potential for incorrect/outdated information. --LupusSaturnus 21:23, April 16, 2010 (UTC)